


Toma

by beewitch, BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Consensual, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Damian helps Dick and Bruce prepare for an evening together and gets invited to join - and who is he, to refuse what promises to be a fun evening?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Toma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



> Damian's age isnt specified - while I do refer to him as small, I'd like to think he stays slender and shorter, more like Talia than Bruce when he's older. Imagine what you like for age ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dick hummed as he moved around the kitchen, feet light as he danced to the song on the radio. Damian sat at the counter, feet swinging as he watched. Idly he tapped along to the rhythm on the small glass bottle in front of him. Dick had ushered Alfred out of the house earlier for an evening off with a friend, leaving him free to do as he wished in the kitchen without Alfred's judgemental gaze. He filled up a mug with warm milk, mixed in some hot chocolate, and slid the mug across to Damian. Damian poured a teaspoon of liquid into the mug from the small glass bottle. He sniffed it before sliding it back to Dick.

"That's it?" 

Damian frowned slightly at him.

"Of course that's it. What, did you expect some magic words to go along with it?"

Dick laughed. He could picture Damian in a witch hat, making little magic concoctions, muttering incantations. 

"Just didn't expect so little would work on someone as big as Bruce. But if you say it'll work, I believe you."

The small furrow between Damian's eyebrows smoothed, and he nodded. 

"It'll work on him. I can't make it too strong, if you're drinking it too."

That made sense. Dick was a lot slighter than Bruce after all. A large grin slowly spread across Dick's face and he started bouncing on his toes in excitement. 

"Wanna go give it to him now?"

"I - me? I thought it was just for you two?" 

They both blinked at each other in surprise. While it wasn't unheard of for just Bruce and Dick to sleep together, it was far more common for all three of them to be together. Or it was Damian with either one of them, youthful libido outpacing either of the older men by far. 

Dick shook his head.

"Nope, you're in on this one too buddy. I'd never deprive you of a fun night, especially when you're helping set up for it."

Damian's shoulders relaxed and he gave Dick a small smile.

"Very well then."

Damian trailed up the stairs behind Dick to his father's office. Dick knocked and threw open the door before waiting for a response. 

"Yes? Oh, Dick. Damian. What can I do for you two?" 

Bruce pushed aside his computer, turning to face them. For a moment Damian paused in the doorway, taking in the sight. Bruce had unbuttoned his shirt a few holes, loosened his tie to relax. His hair looked ruffled, as if he'd been running his hand throughout it during the day. He looked more like he'd been modelling than actually working. His heart fluttered a little, eyes drawn to the hint of collarbone. Bruce slid the chair back from the desk and Damian was suddenly even more thankful that Dick had invited him along. Bruce lounged back in his chair, legs spread, thick thighs only emphasized by his trousers. God, all he wanted was to crawl into that lap and let his father take care of him. 

"Damian has something for you!" 

Dick's reminder pulled Damian from his daydreaming. Blushing, he moved to place down the hot chocolate on Bruce's desk. Dick discreetly palmed his backside as he walked past. Damian hoped his slight startle wasn't obvious. 

"Dick did most of the work." He muttered. 

He wouldn't take credit where it wasn't due. Bruce took the mug with a nod of thanks - only to freeze when he brought it to his lips. 

"What's in this? It smells different." 

Dick took the mug from his fingers and hopped up onto the desk between Bruce's legs. He took a long drink, leaning back and spreading his legs provocatively. He licked his lips and passed over the mug to Damian. Damian took a sip before passing it back to Bruce. 

"See? It's all fine. It's just a little fun."

Dick winked. 

Bruce sniffed it again.

"This is - is this what you were doing in the cave Damian? This smells like Ivy's pollen."

Damian nodded distractedly, eyes caught on Dick as Dick rolled his hips into the air, a tent already forming in his sweatpants that left little to the imagination.

"It's diluted father. It's fine to drink."

He guided the hand holding the mug back to Bruce's lips. After a moment's hesitation, Bruce swallowed a mouthful. Damian could already feel the warmth spreading throughout his body just from his small sip - just enough to get the blood pumping, make his senses a little more sensitive. He slipped a hand into Bruce's hair, and softly kissed him. His lips tingled as he parted them slightly, just enough to catch Bruce's lower lip between his, and kissed him again and again. A light scrape of teeth against Bruce's lip made Bruce groan. 

Dick whined. 

"C'mon Dami, share daddy."

Bruce drank another mouthful and pushed the mug back into Damian's hands. He stood over Dick and pushed his legs even further apart. Damian drank the rest of the hot chocolate. He sat down in Bruce's chair, still warm from him. He felt so small in the chair, which was tailored to Bruce's massive frame. He rubbed his legs together and curled up to watch, hands tightly holding onto the arms to stop himself from reaching out like he so badly wanted to. 

Dick threw his head back and arched into Bruce’s hands as they trailed up the inside of his thighs, pushing them further and further apart. Bruce’s lips pressed against Dick’s bared neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin, drawing out soft little whimpers. His hand slid up and around Dick's hips, and roughly dragged him to the edge of the desk. Dick's legs stayed spread wide, trying to accomodate Bruce's bulk between them as Bruce rubbed up against him, hard cocks leaving damp spots on the front of their pants. 

Damian squirmed in his seat, body running hot, cheeks flushed. He pressed his legs tightly together and curled up into himself, rubbing his cock between his thighs and tummy. Dick and Bruce were both handsome men, and the pair together was enough to steal anyone's full attention - and like this, grinding against each other wantonly, Damian couldn't look away. 

Over Bruce's shoulder, Dick's hazy eyes met Damian's. He gave him a lazy, lust-filled smile and kicked one leg out onto the desk chair. He hooked his foot around the arm and tugged it forward until Damian was close enough to touch. His foot wiggled in between Damian's curled up legs until it rested over his aching cock, rubbing at it lightly until Damian got the hint and bucked into the pressure. His small moan was enough to attract Bruce's attention, who pulled his lips away from Dick's throat and rested his head on Dick's shoulder to watch. Damian tried to stifle his noises with a fist, embarrassed by the attention. Bruce's large hand wrapped around his fist and pulled it away. 

"None of that now." He rumbled. "You sound too good to try hide your voice. Let your brother know just how good he's making you feel." 

Damian moaned again, louder in response, and opened his legs wide to let them see as he rutted against Dick's foot. He'd been too focused on them up until now to notice just how strongly the drink had affected him. His whole body felt extra sensitive, shivering every time Dick's foot brushed over his stomach. His whines and moans grew louder under the attention as he lost himself to the pleasure, both sets of eyes heavy on him. With a sudden rush of heat, Damian arched off of the chair, hips stuttering as he came in his pants. 

"God you're beautiful Dames." Dick sighed. "So good for us." 

Damian flushed under the praise. 

Dick moved to withdraw his foot and paused.

"And still hard I see." He wiggled his toes for emphasis. "Come up here."

Damian crawled up onto the desk to sit astride Dick, sandwiched between him and Bruce. He could feel Bruce's hot breath against his neck, making him shiver. The desk barely even protested beneath them - the last time they'd broken a desk like this, Bruce had made sure to get the sturdiest one he could find. Dick humped up against him, Bruce behind him following suit. The two of them jostled Damian around, too eager to cum to try feign any semblance of control. 

A large hand wrapped itself in Damian's hair, pushing his head forward. Dick arched up against him and kissed him, too far gone to do much more than bite at his lips and gasp into his mouth. Bruce held him there against Dick, hips moving even faster until he groaned and stuttered to a stop. Dick followed quickly behind, cock twitching against Damian's as he came in his sweatpants. He fell back onto the desk.

He lay there panting for a moment.

"Oh god, how am I still hard?" Dick whined.

Damian huffed out a laugh. He could feel Bruce's hard cock still pressed up against him, grinding slightly against him still. 

"You should be able to cum at least once more." Damian gave Dick a wicked smile. "Probably a few more times than that though."

Bruce's hands clamped down heavily on Damian's waist. 

"In that case, be nice to your brother and get rid of his sweatpants so you can help him." His thumb pressed down over Damian's pants against his hole, pushing until it felt like he was going to finger fuck Damian, clothes included. "You're certainly not going anywhere until both of us are finished." 

Damian shivered. He yanked down Dick’s pants so roughly he heard seams pop, then his own. Bruce’s finger circled around his hole again, this time without the barrier of clothes and wet with lube. One of Dick’s fingers joined it, both sliding into him together. Damian ground his hips down into their hands and moaned. Impatient, he grabbed the lube from Bruce to slick up Dick’s cock. Dick groaned beneath him, another finger spearing into him in retaliation. Damian pinched at his own nipples and moaned. Dick watched, entranced, Damian's face flushed red, mouth hanging open as he panted. He started to bounce on their fingers, desperate to cum again. Dick pulled his fingers out hurriedly, Bruce's following after his. Damian whined.

"Sh, sh baby here you go, it's okay." Dick crooned.

Damian's eyes rolled back into his head as Dick's cock slid into him instead. He steadied himself with both hands on either side of Dick and began to ride him, hard and fast. Dick met him thrust for thrust, almost bouncing him off the desk. Bruce's arms snaked around his sides and took over toying with Damian's nipples. It didn't take Damian long to cum, eyes fluttering as he moaned so prettily for Dick and came untouched. The sight alone was enough to set Dick off, hips stuttering as he pumped Damian full of cum. 

Bruce lifted Damian off of Dick's cock. He wiped up a dribble of cum with a finger and licked it off. Damian heard his zipper unzip and arched his back, laying against Dick. He wiggled his hips and whined as Bruce's cock slid into him, still sensitive from having just cum. His cock twitched against Dick's stomach. Bruce leant forward to kiss his shoulder blade softly. 

"Think you can take one more round?" 

Damian huffed a laugh. 

"Of course Father. Most likely more than one more round."

"Good boy." 

Bruce gripped onto Damian's hips and began to jackhammer into him. Each thrust punched a little noise out of Damian, his moans right in Dick's ear as Dick slowly started to harden again. Tears rolled down Damian's cheeks from pleasure. Bruce groaned as Damian came on his cock, Damian shuddering and keening as he just kept on cumming. Oversensitivity dragged it on for what felt like a small eternity, each thrust of Bruce's dragging it out another moment. Bruce pinned down his hips and fucked him in shorter and shorter strokes, hunching over him until he groaned and came in Damian. Damian collapsed limply against Dick's chest, barely even registering Dick's hands petting through his hair, or Dick's cock grinding up against his stomach. Bruce tried to stay still as Damian twitched and shuddered through the aftershocks, even as it dragged a second, smaller orgasm out of him. 

Dick smiled up at Bruce.

"Ready to go again?"

Bruce rubbed at his face and sighed. He nodded.

Dick wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist. Absentmindedly he still stroked through Damian's hair.

"How about we let him rest, just this round. And you better fuck me just like you did him, or else I might get jealous." 

Dick winked. 

Bruce pressed a thumb into Dick's hole and smirked.

"Oh, I think I can give you a repeat performance."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's just too funny to imagine Dick still calling Damian names like "buddy" right before fucking him. This is the exact kind of shit I do


End file.
